Unspeakable Reasons
by Zombie Attacks
Summary: On an indefinite hiatus. The Grimms have a new mystery! Is The Snow Queen involved in all of this? How'd she get back into her land? It's up to the Grimms to solve this mystery! And Puck of course. I hope this summary wasn't cheesy. o.o
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first story. Besides the 100 Story Challenge. This is a real story, that I made up. o.o And here it is oh and before I forget...**

**Disclaimer: NO! I don't own The Sisters Grimm or any of the characters. Just this storyline thing. So stop bugging me! x)**

**

* * *

**

Is This Real?

The cold air stung my face as I walked deeper into the forest. I loved walking around in the forest aimlessly. It gave me time to think, and to get away from a certain annoying fairy. This time he went to far. For some reason, whenever he insulted me calling me ugly, it hurt a lot. I hated that he made me feel like that. I remember when I couldn't care less what people thought about me, now that's all I think about. Ugh, growing up sucks. I heard a faint whimpering. I looked around but I was the only one there, I dismissed it thinking it was the wind.

"If only I could know what he was thinking. Maybe I wouldn't be so confused." I sighed as I walked deeper into the trees. I stopped and looked around, there was that whimpering sound again. I frowned, I couldn't see where it was coming from. I stopped breathing and tried to hear from what direction it was coming from, remembering what Mr. Canis taught us to do that afternoon before we were sucked into the rip in time. It was coming from the East. I turned on my heel and started towards the whimpering. It became more audible, sounding like a soft yelp. I stopped again. Right below me?...

"Oh my God! A Puppy?!" I looked down, I was shocked. There was a puppy, starving lying in the snow. It weakly wagged its tail as it saw that I noticed it. I dropped onto my knees and examined it. It was defintley starving, all his bones were very clear. My vision blurred up as I wondered who would be so cruel to leave him here.

"Don't worry, I'll save you. Don't worry, you're in good hands..." I unzipped my coat and shook it off laying it on the ground. I softly dusted off the snow from the puppy and tried to pick him up. He yelped a bit, I was so scared to accidently break him. He was so fragile. I layed him down gently on my coat, wrapping him up into a ball. His head sticking out, he looked at me with what looked like thankful eyes.

"Don't go to sleep, ok? You need to stay up. Granny will know what to do. Don't worry, everything's going to be ok." I cradled him in my arms. He yawned. Fudge. I nestled him into my chest and ran for it. It would only be a few minutes. I've never ran so fast in my life, the trees passed by me in a blur. I could see the smoke from the house a few feet away.

"Granny! Granny! HELP!" I was exhausted. My lungs were on fire; I kicked on the door hard, it would have fallen down if it weren't enchanted. "Granny!" She quickly opened the door and I almost fell in.

"Sabrina, why isn't your coat on? It's freezing outside!" Granny looked worried.

"Help it please." The puppy whined; Granny's face showed a wave of emotions. From shock, to sadness, to worry. We rushed into the kitchen; I layed him down on the empty kitchen table. Granny unwrapped him gently.

"Oh my... Jacob!" She raced across the kitchen towards the fridge. Uncle Jake ran in.

"Where's the fire?!" he asked. He looked at me and his brows furrowed into a worried expression, when he looked down to what I was hovering over, realization dawned on his face.

"Whoa..." He walked up to it outstretching his hands over it, not sure if it was ok to touch him. Granny Relda mixed up something that must have been formula. "Jacob, I need you to go to Mirror. Tell him I need the Blanket of Fire. Tell him it's urgent!" Granny Relda rushed around the kitchen. Uncle Jake ran out of the room, I could hear him run up the stairs. Daphne walked in.

"OH MY GOSH A PUPPY! CAN I HUG IT?!" She ran to it, but stopped short noticing what condition it was in. Tears already welling up in her eyes. "Poor puppy!" She wailed. Elvis came in and sniffed the air, his nose pointing towards the kitchen table. He walked towards the table, Daphne held him back.

"Stay away Elvis," Granny scolded "Daphne go and get me some blankets." Daphne rushed out and came back in five seconds with a pile of blankets. "Oh dear, not that many." Granny said. I gently picked him up as Daphne shoved my coat aside, and Granny wiped the table. They put down 3 blankets onto the table; I stared at the puppy as I layed him down. He wagged his tail and stared back at me; he was a trooper. Puck slammed the door open with Uncle Jake.

"I heard Grimm brought home a mutt." He said as he walked up to the table. I saw a quick flicker of sadness cross his face, but was quickly replaced with his impish grin. "Hey, it looks better than you." he said as he looked at me grinning even more. I frowned; I think I heard the puppy growl. I smiled, he didn't like being called an it.

"Hand me the blanket Jacob." Granny said as she went into the silverware drawer taking out a medicine dropper. Uncle Jake handed her a black blanket, with a few patches and stitches all over it as if there were a fight for it before. She headed towards the puppy with it.

"Um, Granny isn't it called the Blanket of Fire? I mean we want him to get warm, not catch on fire." I said guarding him from the blanket. Granny looked up at me.

"_Liebling_, this adjusts to the temperature needed. The blanket will adjust to the puppies temperature and slowly bring him back from hypothermia." I hesitated a bit and looked into his eyes, he seemed to understand and kept staring back. I moved my hands as Granny gently layed the blanket onto him. Shock came to the puppies face, the feeling of magic I suppose; but his eyes drooped liking the warmness coming from the blanket. The blanket changed color, it's original black turned to a shade of yellow to orange. It's patches and stitches gave off a red tint. No wonder it was called the Blanket of Fire.

"Sabrina keep him awake, the rest of you leave and give us some room." Granny said as she brang the bowl with the formula towards the table. I kept my eyes glued onto the puppy, stroking his fragile cheek. I heard footsteps hesitantly leave the room. "Elvis stay." I looked up to see Elvis backtrack into the room. He looked up at Granny for more instructions. She looked at me, her hard determined face softened into a worried look.

"We'll need the knowledge of it's own kind. Besides, dogs have an extra sense, knowing when one is dead. I'm not sure if it counts for animals." Granny came infront of the puppy and dipped the medicine dropper into the formula, sucking up a little.

"Why does it have to be only a little bit? He needs a lot." I asked, I wanted him to be better. I felt as if I've known him my whole life, instead of a few minutes. Granny Relda gently opened his mouth sticking the dropper in letting a drop of milk go in his mouth. He was still staring at me, he blinked a few times, aknowledging what was happening.

"The puppy is only a few weeks old, _liebling_. And by it's state of health, it seems he hasn't eaten for some time. His body could go into shock if we give him a lot. His body has to adjust to what is being offered into him; he has to know how it goes down. If we give him a lot, he could choke, since his body doesn't know what to do with the formula." It seemed to make sense. I watched Granny offer him more droplets of the formula. The color seemed to come back to the puppies face. I gently touched the puppies snout, to find it was moist, how it should be. Elvis sat on the floor patiently looking on at what was happening above him. Granny went into her purse and took out a collar with a round watch.

"Lift him up a bit so I can put this around him." Granny pulled the blanket to the side and unbuckled the collar. I lifted him up, Granny put the collar around his tummy. I looked at her confused.

"This will tell us his temperature, I use it on Elvis whenever he's sick." Granny said patting Elvis on the head. He got on his two hind legs and rested his front legs on the edge of the table. He looked at the puppy, curiously. A soft mournful howl choked out of his mouth. My heart skipped two beats. Wasn't a howl a bad thing? I looked at Granny worried out of my wits. I could feel that my eyes were widened to the extreme. She patted my hand trying not to make eye contact, not wanting to worry me. A soft beep came from the thermometer.

"Is 100 degrees good in a puppy?" I asked. Granny Relda took off the collar and covered the puppy with the blanket again. She seemed to relax.

"Yes. Usually a puppy of four weeks of age is usually 100 degrees. The blanket has brung him back to his healthy and normal temperature." Granny let out a big sigh.

"But we're still not out of the woods, huh?" I asked. He was still emaciated.

"Yes. He's still very malnourished. But he seems to be getting more energy, we could use Elvis's old bottle." Granny gave him a few more droplets before she called Puck. I kept staring at the puppy; he didn't seem to stray his eyes from me. I felt a strong connection with him. I heard Puck saunter in.

"You rang?" he said. Granny got up and went across the kitchen. I looked up at him, he was already looking at me. Probably trying to think of an insult. But his face looked as if he were worried.

"Go into my room, will you. In my closets corner there should be a small brown box with a lock on it. Heres the key to it; bring me the bottle." Granny handed him the key. I broke his gaze and looked back down to the puppy; I stroked the top of his little head with my thumb.

"Everything's ok. Just like I promised. You'll make it." I softly murmured to him. I felt Puck still staring at me; before he left the kitchen with the key. He let out a content little bark. A small smile cracked onto my face; he was so full of enthusiasm, something I lacked for some time. "Shh, don't use up your energy." I cooed at him, still stroking him. Puck came back, but not with the bottle; but with a big brown box.

"Geez old lady, I thought you said small brown box." Puck said as he let it drop onto the counter across from the table. Granny let out a soft laugh. "Why, I guess it is a bit big. Your _Opa_ Basil always said I was a pack rat." She opened the box to find Elvis's old puppy stuff.

"She said you only had to bring the bottle." I said still looking at the puppy. I should name him. I heard Puck grunt, but I didn't look up. The puppy mesmerized me.

"I don't know what a bottle is! I'm royalty, I have servants take care of stuff like that. And why won't you look up from him; I'm more magnificent than that thing." Was that jealousy I heard in his voice? My smile became more pronounced. I looked up at him, he was frowning.

"I actually think it's the other way around." I looked back down to him; waiting for that to sink in and register in Puck's peanut sized brain.

"Hey! I'm a fairy, and he's a dog taking up table space. I could be eating right now." He grumbled. It took him a minute. A new record for him. I leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his snout. He quickly licked my face. I smiled more. Puck made a gagging sound.

"Wow Grimm. I mean I know no boy with a right mind likes you, but I don't think resorting to dogs is good for you. I'm pretty sure that would be frowned upon society." I looked up at him and scowled. He was such a pest sometimes.

"Get out you jerk." I said, I could hear the venom thick in my voice. Puck looked shocked and hurt. He quickly brushed it off and laughed. Granny Relda came with a bottle of formula.

"Puck leave Sabrina alone. She doesn't have time for you right now. Go back out." I smirked at him and secretly thanked Granny in my head. Puck grunted and stomped out slamming the door open. I looked at the bottle, looked like a regular baby's bottle.

"Um, Granny? Did you wash that?" I asked. Granny let out a small chuckle.

"Of course, _liebling_. I may be old and crazy, but I know what to do when someone needs help." She said showing me the bottle. It didn't have just one hole on the latex top. It had three small holes. I looked at Granny.

"I read it in a book when I first got Elvis. A few more holes, not too big, so the puppy won't suck air bubbles." She seemed to reminisce about when Elvis was a puppy. I hesitated a bit.

"Can I feed him?" I asked. Granny smiled at me and handed me the bottle. The blanket went from side to side; he was wagging his tail. I gently inserted the bottle into his mouth being careful not to give him to much. He started to suck on his own.

"Yes. He's definitely older than two weeks. I'll check later." The bottle wasn't very full only about 3 ounces of the formula, I wasn't surprised when he was finished with it a few minutes later. "Don't worry Sabrina. He'll make it through the night." I noticed I was tearing a bit. Wait through the night? I looked out the window. It was already dark. It was just sunny a few minutes ago...

"Time flies doesn't it?" Granny said responding to my thoughts. I nodded a bit still in my thoughts. Uncle Jake came in.

"It's ready." He said. Ready? What's ready? I looked at them confused.

"You can bring him now." Granny Relda left with all the supplies and I gently lifted him up with all the blankets. I backed out of the room, my back facing the door opening it. I turned around and went into the living room, it was definitely different. The books were moved aside, the floor was covered in millions of blankets and pillows. Pillows were aligned against the couches making it like a little fortress. I smiled. I kicked off my shoes swiftly and walked into it. I got on my knees and gently laid him down on the blankets. Daphne yawned. She was in the doorway with everyone else. Granny Relda looked at her watch.

"Oh my! It's already 11 'o clock. Daphne we should get you into bed, and Jacob, you should get sleep too. You haven't slept in days." They both shrugged and followed her up the stairs. Granny left all the supplies on the coffee table that was off to the side. The puppy yawned and drowzily blinked his eyes. I layed down next to him feeling sleep finally wanting my attention.

"It's ok buddy. You can go to sleep now. You're safe now. No one will ever mistreat you like that anymore." He wagged his tail a bit more and finally nodded off to sleep. Elvis was already asleep on the couch. I felt disgusting. The mud from before was all plastered onto my jeans; I never wanted a shower more than at that moment. I couldn't sleep feeling like this. Granny came in and looked at me.

"You should go and get cleaned up, _liebling_. Don't worry I'll look after him for you." I smiled, she always knew what to do. I got up quietly and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and went back into my room. I changed into pajamas, and dried my hair with my towel. I went towards my bed to grab a pillow and a blanket when I mentally slapped myself. There were enough blankets and pillows downstairs that it would be enough for the army. I silently laughed to myself and walked towards my door. I opened it to find a shaggy haired boy holding a unicorn. I scowled at him.

"What do you want, pus-brain?" I asked sourly. I wanted to get back to the puppy. He smiled a bit and handed me his unicorn. I held it hesitantly. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything to it, Grimm. Just wanted you to give it to the dog." I looked at him in the eyes to see if he was lying but he looked down quickly. I frowned, it was probably a trick. I shoved it back into his gut.

"Keep it. And stay away from him. He's still weak, if you try anything funny, I promise you I'll drop kick you out a window." I growled at him. He looked at me shocked.

"Geez, I was just trying to be nice. I was worried that he might be bored." I tried not to scoff at his fake concern.

"Oh save it. When have you ever cared about anyone but yourself?" I started for the stairs.

"Since I met you..." I almost didn't hear him. He sighed it. I stood rigid on my spot.

"Um, you didn't hear that right?" He said, I looked back at him. I was sure my face told him I did. He looked down avoiding my gaze.

"Uh, um..." I didn't know what to say. The awkwardness reached a new level.

"Just pretend I never said anything, ugly." he said walking towards his room.

"Yeah, I like that plan." I sighed. "And you better not prank him, or, well you know what will happen to you." I heard him chuckle as I walked downstairs and into the living room. Granny was almost asleep. I gently shook her.

"You can go sleep now Granny. I'll call you if anything is up." I told her as I helped her up.

"Goodnight, _liebling_. Sleep well, tomorow will be a big day as well." She kissed me good night and left upstairs. I heard the audible click of her door closing as I layed down gently next to the puppy. I sighed as I nestled into the blankets, I gently stroked his little paws as I softly sung him a lullaby. I remembered singing before my parents were kidnapped. It felt good to sing again. I let out a relieved sigh.

"You're such a trooper." I said as I dozed off to sleep. What a trooper. Hmm. Trooper. That has a nice ring to it. Trooper. I smiled, I'll ask him if he likes that name in the morning.

**

* * *

**

Hope this was good. It took me like idk how many hours to write. :D

**No, this won't be a bunch of one-shots. I'll create the story and stuffs later on. It all just comes to me. I don't plan stuff. o.o**

**Review please. Oh and help yourself to my muffins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know my stories name was real lame.**

**So I changed it. :D**

**Second Chaperooni! [ Chapter ] o.o**

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Sisters Grimm. Yattayatta.**

**

* * *

**

Life Threatning Morning

I woke up to kisses. Puppy kisses. I cracked open one of my eyes to be greeted with a happy puppy. He was still on the blankets to my side, I must have moved in my sleep, my face was inches from his. He licked my nose and let his head drop back onto the pillows. I sat up and looked at the couch; Elvis was still sleeping. I stood up to stretch and I yawned; everything felt sore like I was sleeping on the floor. Even if there were a lot of blankets and pillows it wasn't as comfortable as a bed. I felt tiny sharp teeth grab at my ankle.

"Ow. That actually hurt." I said looking down. He wiggled out from under the blankets and seemed to want me to pick him up. I softly picked him up, careful to try and not hurt him. I held him up to my face and he licked my nose again, I laughed a bit. I've haven't been this happy since before my parents were kidnapped. I walked out of the living room still holding him, I could hear Granny fumbling with the pots and pans in the kitchen. I went in to see that she was stirring something in the pot, it smelled funky as usual.

"Morning, Granny." I said. She turned around a little surprised and then a warm smile spread across her face.

"Good morning, _liebling_. You're up pretty early." She said as she came towards me. She held my chin in her hand and examined my face. "Good it looks like you got some sleep. Today will be a big day." I looked down at Trooper. He was sniffing the air and wagging his tail.

"Are we gonna feed him now?" I asked her as I sat down infront of an empty plate and cup. She went back to the stove and lowered the flame.

"I'm making him something right now, it's something special your Uncle found in Mirror." She stirred whatever was in the pot some more. "It will give him his strength back steadily." I watched as Granny poured some of the stuff into the bottle we used the other night. It was a kind of yellowish color, I hoped it tasted better than it looked. She placed it on the counter to let it cool down and sat down infront of us. The puppy scampered across the table and sniffed the air around Granny and then her outstretched hands. After a few seconds he wagged his tail, licked her hand, and came back to me. Daphne came in groggily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's for breakfast, Granny?" She barely mumbled. It was weird that she was already up; it usually took her a couple of pots and pans to do that. She looked at me and then at the puppy. Her face lit up with a wide grin. She skipped towards us and sat down.

"It's sooooo cute!" Her voice rose an octave at the word 'cute', startling Trooper. His ears perked up and he pushed himself against me. I laughed. "It's ok, Daphne's one of those people you can trust." I said, he looked at me and then slowly walked towards Daphne. Her hand was slowly inching towards her mouth. Trooper stopped and looked at her curiously, tilting his head to the side a bit; causing Daphne to squeal with delight and inserting her palm into her mouth. He sniffed the air around her and then sniffed her other hand just like he did with Granny. After he wagged his tail, Daphne grabbed him and squeezed him into a hug. I jumped out of my chair almost making it fall.

"Not so hard Daph! He's still really weak, you could break him. He's not like Elvis." I said grabbing him out of her arms, Granny stepped back seeing that I got him out of her hands. She looked at me and pretended to wipe a sweat off her forehead. Daphne pouted.

"I'm sorry! Can I hug him again? I'll be carefull, I'm a big girl." She said; I tried not to laugh. She had just forgiven me for all the bad things I've done. I sat back down and let Trooper walk on his own towards her. She hugged him gently while I looked at Granny come back with the bottle. It turned from a yellow tint to white.

"Here you go, _liebling_. Make sure he's on his stomach when you feed him, I'm going to fix up something for breakfast." Daphne whined learning that breakfast wasn't already done and she had to wait. Trooper came towards me mesmerized with the bottle. He layed down on his stomach as I fed him his bottle; he sucked the liquid greedily.

"Granny I think he's a German Shepherd. His black and tan fur is what they usually have. Right?" I asked as Trooper sucked the last drops from the bottle. I gently took it away. He rolled onto his back and wiggled around as if he were scratching his back on the table. All three of us laughed at how cute he looked. Granny finished off whatever she was cooking and called for everyone to come down. Puck was the first one, followed by Elvis, and then Uncle Jake. I put Trooper on my lap when Granny came with the food. She placed green eggs and ham on everyone's plates. I tried not to laugh. Usually her food made me gag, but her Dr. Seuss food was pretty funny.

"I guess you like Dr. Seuss?" I asked as I poked my green eggs. Granny looked at me confused.

"Why who's Dr. Seuss?" She asked.

"What you've never heard of Dr. Seuss? You know, famous childrens book author?" I asked everyone looked at me confused except for Daphne. She was too busy stuffing herself with the meal to pay attention. I sighed. "Forget it." I said. Everyone begun to dig in as I sniffed it carefully. It smelled normal. I took a tentative bite out of the eggs, to find they tasted like Jell-O. I forced myself to chew it and swallow it. Trooper jumped a bit when the phone rang. Granny got up and rushed to go and pick it up. I heard hurried mumbling from the other room; something was wrong. Granny rushed in holding all our coats.

"Let's go, we have a mystery afoot!" she said as she put on her own coat. Daphne whined again she was only on her third plate, Puck was scarfing down his fifth, while Uncle Jake was just finishing his first.

"Can't we wait till I'm done?" Puck said slapping more food onto his plate just like Daphne. Granny frowned and pulled them both out of their chairs and forcing them into their coats. They both grumbled unhappily. Granny looked at me.

"Come on Sabrina! Put on your coat, we have to hurry." she said handing me my coat. I frowned.

"I can't just leave him here." I said. Uncle Jake started going through his millions of pockets. Granny seemed to think for a minute.

"Well, it may be too cold for him to come. But we need your detective mind. Oh what to do." Granny started tapping her foot thinking.

"Here it is!" Uncle Jake said as he pulled out a red warm looking orb. I looked at it weirdly.

"What is that?" I asked, I could already feel the magic radiating out of it. Granny seemed to not know what it was either, she shrugged when I looked at her for an explanation.

"This 'Brina is an orb." I rolled my eyes, thanks for pointing out the obvious. "I used this when I went climbing Mount Everest trying to find one of those flutes Puck has. It protects you from the cold. You could walk outside stark naked, and feel completly fine." He said. He hesitated when he handed me the orb, knowing my addiction for magic. I put on my coat and he slipped it into my coat's pocket. I picked up Trooper and hugged him close to me.

"It will keep you and him warm. If he has any physical contact with you he'll be protected with the orb." I smiled. We all headed out; I noticed Daphne stuff green eggs into her coats pocket. I had to ask her why she did that; couldn't she just wait? Granny ushered us all out and started working on all the locks. She knocked on the door three times.

"We'll be back!" She said as we all scooted into the family car. Or the death trap as I called it. Daphne was to my left, while Puck at my right. Me and trooper stuck in the middle uncomfortably. Elvis lay ontop of all of us; stretched out. I kept Trooper close to me, but finally decided on just letting him lay ontop of Elvis. Elvis didn't seem to mind. Granny sat infront with Uncle Jake as he started the car.

"So who are we wasting our time for now?" Puck asked rudely, I turned to him and frowned. He mischievously smiled when he noticed.

"Briar. Someone has broken into her shop and stolen something. She hasn't told me what yet." Granny said. I could see the blood drain from Uncle Jake's face. Him and Briar were going steady for some time now. Granny Relda patted his free hand.

"Don't worry she wasn't hurt. I'm sure her fairy godmothers wouldn't let that happen." She said, Uncle Jake seemed to relax a bit. Daphne slipped her hand into her pocket taking out bits of egg and secretly putting them into her mouth. Sadly, Puck noticed.

"Hey! Gimme some!" He said. He leaned over me trying to get at Daphne. She screamed and backed into the door. He was practically ontop of Trooper. Elvis was ignoring all of this. I shoved him as hard as I could; slamming him back into his seat.

"Whoa Grimm. You're like a dude." I stuck out my tongue at him. I checked on Trooper and everything seemed ok, he was wagging his tail, probably enjoying what was happening. Puck lunged again at Daphne; she screamed once more. The door she was backing into opened. She shrieked quickly holding onto the edge of the door's frame. I heard myself screaming too; grabbing at her hands to try and pull her in. Everything seemed blurry to me. Uncle Jake slammed onto the brakes. Daphne fell onto the ground with a dull thud. She groaned. I shoved Elvis out of the car and ran out with Trooper in my arms.

"Daphne! Daphne! Are you ok?" I frantically shook her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Am I dead?" She asked. I let out a sigh of relief. I felt Trooper relax in my arms as well. Granny and Uncle Jake swarmed around her blocking me and Puck. I turned to him, knowing my face told him he better run.

"Look what you did! You could have killed her you, you, you... idiot!" I lashed out at him. I would have attacked him if Trooper weren't in my arms. Puck's eyes widened. He stuttered trying to say something.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything? You're such a child! Fighting over green eggs! Really?!" I was fuming. Puck didn't know what to say. His face said complete shock and hurt. Granny put her hand on my shoulder.

"_Liebling_, I'm sure Puck didn't mean to." She tried to calm me down.

"Well _duh_. He never knows what he's doing. He has a peanut sized brain!" I scoffed. Puck was angry now; but he didn't say anything. He kept on glaring at me.

"I didn't mean to." He said. His voice scared me a bit. I've never heard him when he was this kind of angry. Granny pushed each of us away from each other. I hadn't noticed we were inches apart. I looked back to see Daphne dusting herself off. I rushed to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She didn't get annoyed when I checked her for cuts or bruises. Her hand was already bandaged up.

"Just a small cut." Daphne said putting her hand away.

"Come on everyone. Back into the car. And Sabrina, would you mind switching spots with Daphne? We don't want another accident." Granny said.

"Gladly." I said as I scowled at Puck. Everyone got in, Daphne in the middle now. I held Trooper close to me. He probably thought we were a bunch of crazies. Which we were...

"We're here!" Granny sung. We all piled out of the car.

"Whoa." Was all that Daphne said. Briar's Coffee Shop, Sacred Grounds, was a mess. The glass was shattered, from outside you could see the chairs and tables over turned and tossed aside.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys came! I really need your help." Briar said as she walked out of the abused shop. She walked out from the shop stopping right under the wobbly sign. I had a bad feeling about what was gonna happen next. The wind blew, making the sign swing back and forth. I could see from far away, that the last nail holding the sign was about to give out. It started to creak slowly downward.

"NO!" Uncle Jake yelled as the nail finally gave out.

**

* * *

**

Nice cliffy, 'eh?

**Didn't really have time to check for grammar mistakes. Mom yelling at me to go to bed! If there are any, forgive me and point them out! :D  
I hope this was a good chapter. :O**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so very sorry for updating so late. Just school is being pretty annoying with all the work. Just a few more weeks and I'm free!**

**Hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm, or the explanation to The Snow Queen's story. I got help from Barnes & Noble and Wikipedia for that. o.o Haha, yeah I know, I'm such a loser. :D**

**Read & Review!**

* * *

**Surprise, Surprise**

I felt Trooper stiffen in my arms. The familiar ache of magic ran up and down my arms. I looked down as Trooper let out a loud bark, making me tumble backwards. My energy seemed to be sucked out of me as I saw a ripple in the air heading towards Briar. An invisible orb seemed to circle around her, the sign slammed into it. Briar fell to the ground as the sign skidded off to the side; the orb breaking. The last thing I saw was Puck looking at me wide-eyed, while everyone else ran towards Briar. I held on tight to Trooper as I slipped into the blinding darkness. (A/N: Haha, I've always wanted to say that)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

I felt like crud. I slowly opened my eyes, but quickly shut them. The light from outside was extremly bright. I opened them again and kept them open, letting them adjust. I looked around. I heard a grunt.

"Finally, not even Briar was knocked out for that long. And she's Sleeping Beauty." I heard Puck's usual annoying voice. I tried to prop myself up on my elbows but Puck pressured me back down. I frowned at him.

"Old lady says you gotta stay laying down." He said, I saw a hint of concern in his eyes. I tried to remember what happened. I felt around and didn't collide with a furry creature. I shot up.

"Where is he?" I seemed to go vertigo, everything spinned around me and I fell back. I groaned a bit as I held my head.

"Relax Grimm. Briar is taking care of him." He said scraping a dry stain on his jeans; then smelling his finger. I grimaced. "Little furball is getting all the attention." He grumbled. I tried not to laugh and tease him. He would surely get mad and leave. I settled on smiling at him. He looked at me and cocked his eyebrow.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said. I bit my lip to try and not shoot an insult at him. I rolled my eyes at him as he posed.

"Oh, _liebling_! You're awake. How splendid." Granny came in. Now I noticed where I was. I was lying in one of the booths in Briar's coffee shop. The table had been moved, replaced by a chair, now being abondoned by Puck as he followed a rat scurrying across the shop.

"How are you feeling?" She said as she put a hand on my forehead. I frowned.

"I'm fine. We're wasting time, and where is he?" I asked, It felt weird being without him. Granny hesitated. "What? What's wrong?" I asked her, I slowly got up, ignoring her trying to lay me back down.

"Your Uncle is examining him right now. We're not sure, but we think he might be magic. Or have some in him." I looked at her confused. I slowly got on my feet and headed towards the back room. Granny tried to hold me back. I pushed open the swinging door. Uncle Jake was studying Trooper through a magnifying glass; I guessed that was magical as well. I quickly grabbed him.

"Mom told me to check him out. He's magical, 'Brina." He said, he looked at me concerned, knowing about my addiction to magic. "But don't worry, he's only magical when he wants to, like when he saved Briar's life." He said as he looked at him letting out a big sigh of relief. He must have been tortured seeing the love of his life have a brush with death. "We have to look through journals to see if anyone has met a, uh, magical dog." He tried to stiffle a laugh. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So is it safe for her to touch him?" Daphne asked, she looked at me worriedly.

"She's probably getting a kick outta him. Feel all powerful, Grimm?" Puck sneered. I turned on him.

"Keep it up, and you'll get a kick from me, fairy boy." I scowled at him.

"Bring it, pus face!" He said. I headed towards him. Granny came in between us.

"That is enough! We came here to help Briar, now you two get along." Granny said as she motioned for us to apologize. We both scowled at each other.

"Hug hug hug!" Daphne chanted.

"No way am I hugging that!" I said sneering at him.

"That's the last thing I'd want to do." He said looking away. I watched as Daphne went behind Puck and started to push him towards me. "What are you doing? I'm royalty, you could only dream of touching me, peasant!" He put all his weight onto his heels, crushing Daphne under him.

"Ahh! Help me!" Daphne said trying to push him off of her. Puck cackling the whole time. I frowned.

"Get off of her, you freak." I said grabbing his hand and trying to pull him off. He looked at me, and started to laugh more. I gave one last big tug, and he went flying into a pile of spilled coffee beans. I burst into laughter as he tried to crawl out of the beans. Daphne joined in.

"Oh, you'll pay for this, Grimm." He growled. I could see the slightest of humor and amusement flicker across his face. Granny signed and went to help Puck brushing him off. He walked towards me with an impish grin, making my laughter die. He went into his grungy green sweater's pocket and brang out a glop grenade. My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare." I challenged him, before I noticed what I just did. I groaned in my mind knowing what I just did. His grin spread even more. Daphne jumped in.

"Puck! I have an even better idea. Why not get her while she's sleeping? She'll be so shocked cause she's too dumb to see it coming! Your awesome smart-itude will show!" Puck looked at Daphne quizzicaly, and then to me. He seemed to consider what Daphne said. She waggled her eyebrows at him and then at me. I rolled my eyes, knowing making him feel more important always worked. Puck put it back into his pocket.

"Better watch out, it'll come when you least expect it." He said still grinning. I looked at him and tried not to roll my eyes.

"No duh, I'll be asleep doofus." I said. He frowned, I was glad when Granny interupted.

"Briar, what was it that was stolen?" Granny asked her. I looked around the room. Boxes were thrown everywhere, bags of beans were ripped; spilling coffee beans everywhere. I noticed the little window at the far end of the room was shattered; but it seemed to small for anyone to escape through. Briar seemed to hesitate.

"Are you familiar with the story of The Snow Queen?" Briar asked. I groaned.

"I don't." I said. Daphne nodded in agreement.

"There was a mirror created, a magic mirror, not like Mirror though. This mirror made good and evil hideously distorted. Well, one day, it broke and its tiny peices flew all over the world." Briar sat down on a box of cups as she told the story.

"What does distorted mean?" Daphne asked.

"It means it was twisted. You know, false, kinda messed up." I said.

"Hans Christian Andersen told the story of a boy, Kai, who got a peice stuck in his eye and his heart. It transformed his vision, and turned his heart to stone. Everything he saw was ugly and horrible. He disappeared, his playmate, Gerda, went looking for him. He was under a queens power. She was the ruler of all the snowflakes; the snowflakes that looked like bees. Gerda found him in The Snow Queens land."

"Granny, isn't that in Mirror?" I asked remembering our escape training there once. It was incredibly cold, everything was frozen in ice.

"Yes, it is in Mirror. The little girl found him alone on the frozen lake, where the Queen's throne was. He had to spell the word eternity with peices of ice. The little girl's love melted his heart, and dislodged the peice of mirror from his eye. They danced around, making the peices of ice move until they spelled eternity. The little boy was released from the Queen's power, they left even without her letting them go. The queen wasn't there at the moment, she didn't really give them permission to leave, but she was obliged to let him go."

"But what was stolen from you that relates to the story?" Granny asked still confused like the rest of us.

"Well, I had a jar." She trailed off not sure of how to say what was coming next. She let out a sigh. "It contained all the peices to the mirror." I looked at everyone's faces. Puck was picking his nose, Daphne seemed to try to grasp what that meant, and Granny and Uncle Jake's faces were paler than paper.

"How did you get that?" Uncle Jake asked.

"It was before we came here on Wilhelm's ship. I was walking around a run down part of Germany. There was an old lady on a blanket selling antiques. It looked so cute, I went to see what she was selling. She was cloaked and I couldn't see her face; but you could tell she was elderly." Briar seemed to be deep in her thoughts. "She seemed to know who I am. She knew about everafters. She went into her cloak and brang out the jar. She told me to guard it with my life; and to not let it into the wrong hands." Briar finished, she slumped over. "I was going to go to your house today, so you could put it in Mirror. But it's too late now." Uncle Jake kneeled down next to her and stroked her back trying to comfort her.

"Oh dear. This is very very bad." Granny said. "Girls, you'll need to concentrate. Look for clues. Anything that seems out of place, put it in mind." I rolled my eyes, the whole room was out of place. Elvis started to poke around with Daphne right infront. I headed towards the small window. All there was, was spilled coffee beans and styrofoam cups. I almost didn't notice it. A tiny shard of ice, resembling a snowflake that vaguely looked like a bee; and a long white feather.

"Um, Granny?" I said still staring at the peice of ice.

"Yes?" She asked from across the room.

"Didn't you say The Snow Queen lived near Old McDonald's farm?" I asked.

"Why yes, _liebling_. Why? Did you find a clue?" I heard her coming over.

I gulped. "I think we found our suspect."

* * *

**I hoped this didn't suck. I worked hard on it. :D**

**Review please, it makes me happy. When I don't get reviews I feel so discouraged. Like I don't feel like continuing.**

**I'll try to update more quickly. Hehe. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer: How many times?! I do NOT own The Sisters Grimm. Now put a sock in it.**

**Review Please! :)**

* * *

**Ice Cream, anyone?**

Granny gasped.

"But I thought she turned good?" Uncle Jake asked as he hovered over the items. He picked up the feather and held it up to the naked lightbulb in the middle of the ceiling. I could make out small intricate designs that resembled snowflakes. I snorted.

"How many everafters are there in this town, that relate to ice or snow?" I asked. Granny's eyebrows furrowed together trying to think of some. She shared a grim look with Uncle Jake and Briar.

"No, there aren't many really." Granny said gently picking up the peice of ice. I turned around to see Puck stuffing coffee beans into his pockets. I dreaded what he was gonna do with them. He looked up at me and grinned.

"So we're gonna go visit her?" Daphne asked. Her hand didn't even twitch towards her mouth like it usually did when she was about to meet a new everafter.

"Not excited, huh?" I said quietly smiling at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"She stole from Briar. She's not nice." She said stomping her foot. "Don't worry we'll get your stuff back!" Daphne started for the door. A small smile cracked onto Briar's stressed face. We all walked outside towards the car. When a shrill voice stopped us.

"What happened here?!" I turned around to face angry fairy godmothers. Buzzflower and Mallobarb buzzed around Briar checking for any injuries. They turned on Uncle Jake.

"We knew this would happen if you saw her! Didn't I say he was trouble, Mallobarb?" Buzzflower said while angrily pointing at Uncle Jake. I stepped in between them, I held onto Trooper.

"It's not his fault! And you should be thankful we're even helping you." I knew I was being completely rude, but she was too.

"Sabrina!" Granny scolded at me, shocked.

"No, she's right. We are thankful, aren't we?" Briar said giving her godmothers stern looks. They grumbled and took out their wands. Scowling they flicked their wrists at the shop. The sign readjusted itself above the doorway, the tables and chairs inside the shop rearanged themselves, even the shattered window was fixed up. They went and stood behind Briar, looking like guards for a mafia; staring down Uncle Jake.

"We should go now. We have to go visit a suspect!" Granny said in a cheery voice. She turned to me. "Are you feeling well, _liebling_?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I said softly petting Trooper.

"Till we meet again." Uncle Jake said, taking Briar's hand and kissing it. Briar blushed and giggled. Puck put his back to them, facing me, and made gagging faces. I chuckled. Daphne bit her hand and jumped around.

"When are you guys gonna kiss?" Daphne said, now jumping in between me and Puck. He looked at me and smirked.

"Never in a million years." He said. I tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, cause if you did. I'd slug you in your gut." I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah and I wouldn't fall backwards." He said, giving me a raspberry. I laughed. We were practically telling Daphne about our first kiss, which I did not plan or enjoy, but she didn't understand. Daphne gave us a 'you-guys-are-crazy' look and headed towards the car with Elvis. Uncle Jake waved good bye to Briar as she and her godmothers went back into the shop. People were already arriving to the newly fixed shop. Uncle Jake started the car with a loud backfire. We all tumbled inside, trying and failing, to make ourselves comfortable.

"Where to?" Uncle Jake shouted over the roar of the engine as he backed out.

"Tofu? We can't think about eating! We're on a mystery!" Granny yelled back.

"Yeah! I know kung-fu!" Puck shouted back.

"YEAH I LIKE PONIES! WHY?" Daphne shouted the loudest. I looked at her weirdly. Ponies didn't sound like anything the others said. I rolled my eyes. Daphne turned to me and giggled.

"DO YOU LIKE PUCK?" She asked. I felt the blood drain from my face. Puck looked at me confused.

"Who's Chuck?!" Puck asked leaning towards me. I laughed. I was gonna have fun.

"How'd you know?!" I told Daphne. Her jaw dropped, and she squealed. Puck frowned.

"Is he a mental patient?" Puck shouted over the roar. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No! He's perfectly sane!" I said.

"Yeah right!" Puck said, I noticed we passed by Old McDonald's farm. "He doesn't deserve you anyways! He's probably a burn victim, and he can get someone way better looking!" I barely heard what he said.

"What'd you say?!" I screamed back. Puck hated repeating himself.

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!--" He yelled, right when Uncle Jake stopped the engine. He stopped the rest of his sentence, noticing what he just blurted out. The car was deathly quiet. Everyone's eyes on Puck.

"Whoa." Daphne said with a serious face. Uncle Jake and Granny looked at each other and stiffled laughter. Puck looked at me wide-eyed, hoping I would say something.

"Why? Because he's a burn victim and he can get someone better looking?" I said for him. He let out a sigh.

"That's what I said the first time." He grumbled as we started coming out of the car. Daphne giggled.

"Sure you did." She kept giggling with Granny.

"I did!" Puck protested. Uncle Jake patted Puck's back roughly, making him stumble forwards.

"Don't worry, we believe you. But one question..." Uncle Jake said, obviously trying not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him, telling him it better not be embarrassing.

"What?" Puck asked, his eyes narrowed too.

"When's the wedding?" Uncle Jake burst into laughter, with Granny and Daphne. I was mortified. I knew my face was pure disgust. I side-stepped away from him.

"Can we just get back to the freakin' mystery!" Puck said stomping towards the house. That's when I noticed where we were. It was a big beautiful icy blue house. It's windows looked like they were frozen with the mist crawling upwards. There were four round white columns around the door. The color of the house reminded me of the witch's castle from Narnia. What ruined the magical feeling to it, was the parked ice-cream truck in the driveway. Granny walked up to the house, all of us behind her, as she knocked on the door. Nothing.

"Maybe you should ring the door bell. Her place is big." I said. Granny rang the door bell.

"Coming!" Said a voice from behind the door. Footsteps scurried towards the door. Locks were unlocked, and the door knob turned. The door opened, and there stood a woman.

"Yes. How may I help you?" She asked. She was beautiful, like Ms. White and Briar, only prettier. She had long silky white hair. She had a sharp, yet friendly, pale face. Her icy blue and gray eyes were framed by thin eyebrows. She had a thin figure under her long white dress. She cocked her eyebrows at us. Her thin soft pink lips showing a small smile.

"Hello, may we ask you a few questions? Concerning an accident that happened earlier today." Granny said. I felt embarassed. How do we just go to someone's house and accuse them of doing something, without that much solid evidence. The peice of ice and feather could have been blown in by the shattered window. The queen didn't seem offended.

"Why of course. Come in, please. It's freezing outside. And that's something coming from me." She said with a small chuckle. We all bustled in, she closed the door behind us and showed us to the living room.

"Please sit." She said spreading her arms across the pure white couches. She looked at Puck and frowned a bit at how dirty he was. I felt myself blush. He couldn't sit down, or he'd mess up her expensive couches. She sat down on a rocking chair that looked like a throne. Granny and Uncle Jake sat on the couch across from the one me and Daphne were sitting on. Puck sat down next to me and I cringed, hoping that when he stood back up there wouldn't be dirt everywhere. The queen let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry little one. I've had my share of guests sit on these couches. Comes right off." I let out a sigh as she said this. Puck seemed completely lost. She got up. "Anyone want ice-cream?" She said with a bright smile, showing off a perfect set of snowy white teeth. Uncle Jake's hand shot up first, he lowered it down a bit embarrassed. Daphne grinned and nodded.

"I want a double chocolate bar, peasant." Puck said propping his legs onto the glass coffee table infront of the couch. I let my head drop into my hands and I groaned. I peeked up, to see the queen had an amused smile.

"And who may you be?" She said elegantly crouching down to his level. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I am the King of Faerie, of course. Prince of Juvenile Delinquents, The Trickster King, etc. etc." He said. "You know I'm getting tired of explaining myself."

"And we're getting tired of hearing you." I muttered under my breath, shoving his feet off the table. He stuck his tongue out at me. The queen chuckled. "Aren't you royalty too? Why can't you send him to a dungeon, or something." I asked her. She threw her head back and laughed.

"He just wants to have fun. I remember when I used to boss people around. Would you like some ice-cream, dear?" She asked me. I shook my head no. I didn't trust her. She did freeze a kid to death, didn't she?

"I'll go and get those ice-creams for you guys." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Gosh, you're so embarrassing. Don't you know how to act in someone else's house?" I frowned at Puck.

"Oh please, Grimm. I'm royalty. She's probably jumping in joy right now cause I graced her with my presence." He said puffing up his chest. I rolled my eyes. She came back in with three ice-cream cones. She handed one each to Daphne, Puck, and Uncle Jake. Puck swallowed his cone. Daphne and Uncle Jake took big bites, than groaning when brain freeze hit them.

"I'm very sorry to bother you, but I'd like to ask some questions concerning the break in." Granny said taking out a notepad from her big, heavy purse. Elvis let out a big yawn, as he layed down on the fluffy white carpet. Trooper got up, walked around in a circle on my lap, and plopped back down. I softly stroked the spot between his ears, making him fall asleep.

"It's no bother. It's always a pleasure to have guests. Now what would you like to ask?" She said sitting back down on the "throne".

"Do you have any idea where the peices to the mirror the troll created are?" Granny asked. The queen seemed to frown a bit.

"Why I thought they were scattered around the world. It would be impossible to collect them all." She said. Granny nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but we were proven wrong today. It seems that Ms. Rose had them all collected. It was stolen." Granny said looking down. I saw shock settle on the queens face. But was it real?

"That's terrible. In the wrong hands it could be disastrous..." She trailed off. It was her that used the little boy. She squirmed in her seat. "Now I know why you're questioning me. But I've changed. I've rid myself of those horrid thoughts, I'm perfectly content here in Ferryport Landing. I don't know why that Hand has to make such a big fuss out of being stuck here." She said pouting a little bit.

"It's nothing personal Ms.--" Granny flustered. "Why I don't know what I should call you."

"My friends call me Shelly." The queen said with a warm smile.

"Shelly? What kind of dorky name is that?" Puck snorted. I elbowed him in the side.

"Sorry, we're trying to train him. So far, his chimps have more manners." I said to the queen, apologetically. The queen seemed unfazed.

"It's ok. I've met rude angry villagers. And with pitch forks and torches." She said. I looked at her a bit shocked. She turned back to Granny. "I'm sorry I was of no help."

Granny smiled her usual warm smile. "It's ok, Shelly. Thank you for you hospitality." Granny got up and motioned for us to do the same. Elvis shot up, his ears perking up. He started to growl. I craned my neck to see what he was growling at. A white cat. Its tail flicked back and forth as it stared at Elvis with unblinking eyes.

"Uh-oh." I said. Elvis let out a bark and chased after it. The cat hissed and ran towards the hallway. Everyone went after them. Me infront. Elvis kept barking at the cat, we ran around the hallway, through the kitchen, and through the dining room. It felt like an episode of Tom & Jerry.

"Lucy! Honey! Stop!" The queen kept trying to calm down the cat. Puck was hovering above the whole scene laughing his butt off. Daphne was hanging onto Elvis's collar and being dragged by him.

"Elvis! You're being a very bad boy!" Granny said chasing after them. There was a small table in the hallway. I passed by it about five times before I stopped and noticed what was perched on it. A jar. With what seemed like little bits and peices of broken mirror. I stopped staring at it, once the queen came chasing after everyone else. I noticed Granny left her purse right beside the table. I ran towards Puck and grabbed his ankle dragging him down.

"Puck. She has it. On the table. I'll distract them even more. Grab it! You can put it in Granny's purse." I whisper-shouted to him. He gave me a stiff nod as I stepped away from him. I ran into the dining room cutting them off from entrance into the hallway. From the corner of my eye I watched as Puck quickly zoomed towards the table and shoved the jar into Granny's purse. I noticed a second after it happened. The cat, Lucy, had jumped onto me and clung onto my coat with it's sharp claws. It kept hissing and spitting. I fell down when Elvis jumped at me trying to get at the cat. The queen quickly grabbed Lucy.

"We are so terribly sorry! Elvis usually has full control of himself." Granny said holding onto Elvis's collar. Daphne got up from the ground and brushed herself off. She looked up, a wide grin on her face.

"That was fun!" She said. The queen chuckled.

"It's ok, no one was harmed." She said. Granny walked towards the little table and picked up her purse. The queen opened the door for us. We all scurried outside into the freezing winter weather.

"Thank you for your time, Shelly." Granny called out. The queen smiled and waved before closing the door. We all stuffed ourselves back into the car. Granny turned in her seat to face us.

"What have you detected? Any findings?" Granny asked. I leaned forwards, went into her purse, and took out the jar. Granny gasped.

"Well we know that Shelly," I air quoted Shelly. "Is a rotten liar, and she's still having those horrid thoughts." Me and Puck looked at each other.

"I found this on the table in the hallway, Puck slipped it into your bag."

* * *

**Muahahaha. Hoped this was good. :D**

**  
Review!**


	5. Sorry!

Eh, well. My inspiration for this has died. About a month ago. o_o I just don't know where to go now. Bleh. I don't know if I should just, you know, delete this story or just leave it there untouched.

Well, I love you awesome reviewers, you make me happy^^. But for now I think I'll just be writing my own story.

-Leaves a basket full of bigbigbig muffins.

Enjoy!x3

I _might_ start writing some other story (Sisters Grimm). Not sure though where it would go. Still in the maybe phase. :)


End file.
